


Shawarma

by PopPunkTart



Category: Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Artist!Steve, M/M, Steve/Tony Tony/Steve, Stony - Freeform, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopPunkTart/pseuds/PopPunkTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't know exactly how a relationship between him and Steve would go, but he wants to try it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawarma

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with the idea for, planned, and wrote this in the span of about an hour, so it's not my best, or long. Feel totally free to leave any feedback or suggestions in the comments, but please no hate. If enough people enjoy this, I'll write more chapters!

As Steve walked into the common area, his eyes fell upon a welcome sight. Tony was sprawled lengthwise on the couch, taking up the whole thing. "Move it, Shellhead." He had been meaning to talk to the engineer for a few days now, but couldn't find the right time. "Well good morning to you too, Cap'n." Tony was clutching an enormous thermos of coffee, and Steve guessed that the only reason Tony wasn't in his workshop was because of Bruce. He had recently taken it upon himself to get Tony to interact with the rest of the team. Steve had no clue as to why he would do that, because sooner or later Tony would throw something at him or make some remark about Bruce's intelligence, and, well... best not to think too hard about that. Steve nudged Tony's legs off the end of the couch and sat down beside him. "Listen, Tony, I've been meaning to talk to you about this, but I haven't really been sure about, well..." "About what?" Tony replied, batting his eyelashes. For a genius, he sure didn't seem to get what Steve was trying to say. Wait, did he just bat his eyelashes at me? How is someone even supposed to respond to that? The captain wondered. The billionaire took his feet off of the coffee table and turned, dangling his legs over the arm of the couch. This position pressed his entire back against Steve's muscular arm, and his soldier training caused him to tense up when he felt the pressure. He looked over at Tony, and saw that his eyes were closed, with a small smile curling his lips and making him somehow look even more attractive than he did when he graced everyone with his trademark smirk. Even though all he wanted to do was stare at the contented look on his friend's face, Steve gently pushed Tony off of him and back up to a sitting position. His eyes opened, and for a fraction of a second Steve thought he saw hurt flash across them before being covered again by the confident smile, although this time it looked a little less confident and a little more mask-like. "What is it? I was just getting comfortable." Tony poked at Steve's shoulder, where his head had been resting just a minute before. "Tony, I don't know what your intentions are, or even if you're joking or not, but lately I've noticed –" "Noticed what? My unabashed flirting with you? My staring? My obvious attraction and interest in you? Which one, Steve? Because I tried being subtle, and that didn't work at all, so I stepped it up a little. But you still ignored it completely! Now, I know you aren't stupid, so clearly you just aren't interested. Sorry if I've been making you uncomfortable. I'll lay off." Tony turned away, unprepared for what he knew was coming next. He hadn't meant to say that, and now he had lost Steve. He didn't want to just flirt with Steve. He wanted to make breakfast next to Steve, stealing kisses whenever he turned to grab the salt shaker. He wanted to sit on the couch with Steve, their legs touching, and just talk. He wanted to sleep with Steve, not sexually, but just drift off with his back pressed against Steve's torso. Actually, he wanted the sex too. I mean really, have you seen the guy? But now Steve would push him away, and Tony could no longer even engage in harmless flirting and banter. Wha was he thinking? When Steve remained silent, he looked up, already picturing the look of shock and disgust he would see. Instead, he saw one of worry and also... Hope. "Tony? Are you alright? Thank you for telling me." As Tony looked into those blue eyes, so open and full of emotion, he felt a surge of passion and leaned forward and slightly up, his lips meeting Steve's. With most people, Tony's tongue would have moved into their mouth almost immediately, but Tony kept his mouth closed, pressing against Steve with gentle force, and he had never felt anything so wonderful. It took a few seconds to realize that Steve was kissing him back, which brought back the euphoria with full force. After what seemed like an both eternity and a millisecond, Steve pulled away. "Tony," he said quietly, "What is this? I mean, with us." Tony smiled up at Steve. "I'm not really sure, but I wanted to try it." He kissed Steve again, and he could feel Steve smile against his mouth as he said "Kind of like shawarma."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! I would love for you to leave some feedback in the comments, including any mistakes or typos I might have made.


End file.
